


A Mission At Risk

by DixieDale



Series: Promises [1]
Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: There's a job to be done, a job only their talented con man can pull off.  The plan's been made, down to the very last expensive detail.  But now it seems Actor, usually cool, calm and collected, has lost his nerve!  Will he regain it in time to complete the mission?  Maybe, with a little help from his friends.  Because if he doesn't, Garrison is going to go ballistic, and he isn't the only one!
Series: Promises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086632
Kudos: 3





	A Mission At Risk

He'd been briefed, knew his role, knew his lines. His costume was in place, if you could call that oh-so-elegant suit a costume. His hair was brushed to a rich dark sheen. And his face shone with perspiration as he realized how totally inadequate he was for this job. 

For the first time since he'd been recruited by Garrison to work with the team, he knew he was in over his head. Thinking over his options, he realized he truly only had one. To escape, get out the back way as quickly and as silently as he could.

Yes, that meant abandoning his team mates, abandoning Garrison, abandoning the job he'd initially been so confident he could handle flawlessly.

Now, his courage broke, and he eased back into the shadows, then silently into the room holding the window that would allow his escape.

A voice stopped him just as he had silently raised that window, ready to throw his legs over and run away from the task he now knew was far beyond him.

"You promised!" Goniff hissed, his eyes wide with horror at the picture of the tall Italian trying to sneak out the back way. The desperation on Actor's face said it all, but frankly, Goniff was in no mood to listen! There had been too much planning going into this operation; there were too many people waiting for the balloon to go up! Garrison would be livid, and he wasn't the only one!

"Yes, but I'm sure everyone will understand . . ." Actor offered hastily.

"Yes, and I'm ruddy well sure they won't!" Goniff scolded.

"No, Beautiful, I really don't think they will," Casino drawled slowly, climbing in from where he had positioned himself outside the rear window Actor had just pried open. Well, the guys believed in being prepared, had seen his increasing nervousness and had all major avenues of escape covered, just in case. "Whatta ya think, Indian? Everyone gonna be all sweet and sympathetic and understanding about Beautiful here taking a bunk?"

Chief, stepping in through the door to the adjoining room, looked at Actor, slowly and silently shook his head. Maybe it was just habit that had that blade out open in Chief's hand; maybe it was just another reminder that Actor had a job to do and he damned well needed to do it.

Actor was panicking, there was no doubt. They'd never seen him in such a state. He simply wasn't the panicking kind, not usually.

"I - I - I just cannot. I now realize I simply do not have it in me! I will make a mess of it, become distracted by something, someone. You KNOW it's true! How many times has it happened in the past. We're on a job and a fine portrait catches my eye, or a rare manuscript. Never mind a beautiful, elegant woman! You KNOW how easily I can become distracted, lose my train of thought. I will disappoint everyone! I simply can not . . ."

"Yeah, Beautiful, you CAN! It may take you walkin' in there with a few lumps showin', and that fancy rig not being so neat and clean anymore, but you got a job to do and yer gonna do it. It's right up your alley, no matter what you think now. Now get yer ass in gear, straighten that monkey suit, and let's get this show on the road. There's a big blonde broad in there I'm looking to be introduced to, and yer crampin' my style! Damn, the way she's suckin' down that fancy cocktail through that straw, lips all puckered up and all, I can just imagine . . ."

Goniff snickered in spite of the seriousness of the situation. Well, that was Casino, right enough! "Yes, that's right, Casino. This is all about you getting laid; we know. But 'ow about, just for a bit, we pretend it's about Actor and w'at 'e signed on to do, w'at 'e's needing to get done out there right now, ei?"

"Yeah, like you ain't thinking about that buffet table and all them goodies! Don't give me that shit! I know you! Just dreaming about getting your chance at all that when everyone's got their attention on the action up front! Saw you even trying to make a little preemptive raid a little earlier, didn't I? Lucky someone didn't catch you, you'd'a spoiled the whole scene right then and there!" Casino snapped back. Hell, so he had a few weaknesses; could say the same for the Limey and every other guy on the team, right? Aright, so he wanted to get to that blonde before Garrison dragged him away to handle some other stupid shit the Warden came up with. {"She looks like the type who wouldn't mind getting it on someplace a little inventive - maybe that coat closet would work. Shouldn't take all that long, I can be in and out in record time, and still be waiting for when the Warden gives the signal . . ."}

"Pappy, I think you're getting a little off the subject, and you better cut him off before he gets around you," Chief offered, amusement apparent on his face as Actor was doing exactly that. A quick jerk on his shoulder brought the Italian con man back to a reluctant standstill.

"Come on, Actor!" Goniff pleaded, dashing forward to straighten that dangling tie. "You KNOW 'ow much went into this caper! All the time, all the planning, all the upfront dough we 'ad to lay out! Don't blow it now! Besides, much as I 'ate to admit it, Casino 'as a point. They 'ave a spread out there like I 'aven't seen in ages, not since that big job we did in Monaco - I mean, a man could probably DIE just from trying to get 'imself around everything laid out in there!"

In the end, they didn't have to deliver any lumps or mess up his fine suit, though Actor was still looking a little wild-eyed when they firmly escorted him into the room where everyone was waiting for him to 'get this show on the road', like Casino had said. 

Well, except for Garrison and the woman he was escorting; they came in shortly thereafter. To the accompaniment of stately familiar music.

And he swallowed heavily as he looked down at the woman standing beside him - as he spoke the words, perhaps not for the first time, but for the first time not in a con but for real.

"I, Antonio - Angelo - Alfonzo" he faltered. And then he paused, and inhaled and started over. "I, Actor - do take thee, Lynn . . . 

And he looked at her glowing face, into her eyes filled with trust and love - eyes that accepted the promises he made, promises she was making in return.

And for the first time since he was a small boy, that final remaining urge to run, to bolt, to go and be someone else, DO something else, it was gone. 

And the heavy sighs of relief from his teammates - Goniff and Casino and Chief - and the low knowing laugh from Garrison, brother to the bride, went unheard as Actor bent to kiss the woman he'd truly waited his entire life for.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the war.


End file.
